


Seperate Worlds

by Emi_The_Ninja



Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [6]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Aaaand i lost tagging again, Gen, S1E19 'Misplaced'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:41:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28730652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emi_The_Ninja/pseuds/Emi_The_Ninja
Summary: Season 1 Episode 19 "Misplaced".What if another member of the Team had out on the helmet.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Bruce Wayne
Series: BatFamily Moments VOL 1 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099490
Kudos: 18





	Seperate Worlds

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah the character tags might give it away. But hey that wouldn't be the first time right?

The Bioship landed in the Cave's hanger and the Team started unloading the crates, they even managed to get groceries.

"Did you get everything?"

Batman, Red Tornado and Zatara were waiting for them as they returned. "Everything on your list Batman, plus groceries." M'Gann replied as Wally speed over to the crate she just lowered and almost drooled.

Kaldur just passed Batman holding a crate of his own when something small shot past him with a creepy echoing laugh, sending half the team jumping. Robin had been hiding under Batman's cape and now flipped onto a large crate grinning.

"Guys! You're suppose to be on alert!" He cackled and sat down. Kaldur picked up the crate he had dropped. "Perhaps it would be wise for you to continue doing that? We might catch on in the end and be alert should the Cave be rediscovered."

Robin's brows quirked at that and looked at Batman, but of course, his mentor/father was stone faced. Though they had their own Bat-language. "Or Batman could drill you through stealth lessons for 6 hours, 10 minute break and then another 6 hours!"

"Dude how are you not dead yet?!"

"I knew acrobatics before I became his partner!"

M'gann looked up at that. "Wait- before his partner? Aren't you-"

Robin leaned forward and rested his elbows on his knees. "Nope, just a ward." Conner blinked confused. "Okay you're lying! You're as creepy as Batman, you disappear into thin air like him and for crying out loud I didn't even hear you in here!" Batman smirked while everyone's jaws dropped, save Zatara and Red Tornado.

They kept unloaded the ship when Artemis and Zatanna exited the elevator, Robin heard Batman and Zatara's conversation about Zatanna visiting. He though about how Batman was protective but they lived in Gotham so they weren't safe either day or night, he had enough scars from either kidnappings and the fussing from Bruce and Alfred that came afterwards... He was used to it.

"I just wish I could get used to the idea that my little girl is...*sigh* growing up." Zatara said.

"How do you think I feel with Robin? You remember how I was before he came flying into our lives." Batman mumbled, loud enough for the magician and Robin to hear. Zatara nodded, clearly remembering. "Yes, though there are some premature feather left in those wings of his."

Robin grinned. "You're not going to drop the bird thing are you?!" He called out, his answer was a 'Nope' from the Bat and 'Perhaps in 40 years' from Zatara.

He pouted and tossed a pack of tissues at them, Batman caught it easily. There was a thud and everyone turned to see the crate Conner had been carrying but he was gone, then M'gann and Wally disappeared.

Batman gaze fell on Robin just as the bird and Kaldur disappeared, he heard Zatara call out for his daughter... The whole Team had disappeared... In front of 3 League members! Batman wasn't sure his heart worked properly.

"Robin." He choked

**000**

Robin gasped as the crate Red Tornado had just lifted shattered, he heard Zatanna call out for her dad but his eyes were on Batman. He could see the fear behind that cowl and felt his heart stop when Batman disappeared.

_*Calm down. He's Batman... He's fine... They'll find out what happened. Everything will be fine... Batman's fine..._

_Dad is fine!*_

They ran into the mission room and found that every adult 18 and older had disappeared, meaning that there were terrified kids and teens around the globe. Robin and Zatanna remained at the Cave while the others spread out, he tried to reach the Batcave but he got nothing... Alfred was missing too.

* _Batman will fix it. The League will figure it out. We'll just do what we can here and hope for the best... Question: Did Technology or Magic cause this?*_

"Traditional media is offline but kids worldwide are posting the same thing, every adult 18 and above have just... Disappeared. The sorcery to pulls this off? Scary big." Zatanna said after Kid Flash went off com, Robin surprised her.

"And we need you to locate them." Robin said, trying to control himself.

"How am I-" He turned back to his screen and pulled up a footage of them last month when Zatara helped them locate the Injustice League, his heart ached as his eyes behind the shades fell on Batman. When this was over, he was seriously going to brake his father's rib-case hugging him and he really hoped he'd get bruises from Batman's hug.

Zatanna was rambling about the words being part of it and the rest took training and that she wasn't on her dad's level, Robin smiled a bit.

"Hey, I'm nowhere near Batman's level either! * _glanced down on himself_ * or his height!" Yay, she actually laughed at that. "I know it's hard but try and stay whelmed, we'll find your dad, Batman, all of them. It's what we do.

**000**

On the adult side Bruce was sitting in Robin's room at the cave after he informed the League of the crisis, once he was done he headed in there and tried to calm down.

Not so easy when both his mind and heart were going haywire, the second he closed his eyes he saw his son and heard him clearly... He really was losing his sanity without Robin!

Once he had at least an ounce of self control he pulled up the cowl and left the room, he found Zatara in Wally's room looking at the Helmet of Fate. The magician was more over protective of his daughter then Batman was of his son, which surprised Batman.

"So, how desperate are we?"

* _He's going to keep her under a bunch of padlocks and keys for the rest of her life after this... I can't do that with Robin though, Alfred would skin me.*_

"I've informed the Watchtower of you locating the vocal point of Roanoke, the rest of the League is spread out to avert the chaos. You, Red Tornado and I are on our own."

"I would do anything to get my daughter back."

They looked back at the helmet, not liking the idea that they might have to use it, once the helmet was donned Fate would never let go of that person.

"Yes, but we both know there are many ways for you to lose her."

"So, not that desperate then. Not yet"

They headed back to the mission room to discuss a plan when the computer announced Captain Marvel, Batman had said he was missing but clearly not. Cap's ramble however calmed his nerves, one world held the adults and the other held the kids. Batman did everything he could not to crash on his knees and breath out.

Robin was okay... His son was okay.

Captain Marvel could travel between the worlds and soon their plan was in motion, they headed to Roanoke to stop the magicians on their side while the Team fought Klarion, Lord of Chaos, on their side. They held up pretty well but suddenly Captain Marvel informed that Robin had donned the helmet.

Robin... Helmet...

Batman almost had a cardiac arrest.

* * *

Zatanna revealed the Helmet of Fate from it's hiding place but Robin snatch it when she looked away when Kaldur groaned and fell on his knees.

* _Bruce and Alfred are going to either get strokes or cardiac arrests hearing about this! But Fate is the only one who can stop Klarion!*_ Robin thought as he hid out of sight and waited for the right moment, he heard Billy explain that the gem in the center of the pentagram was the key to winning this fight.

Robin took a deep breath as he lifted the helmet. * _I love you dad... I love you so much, which is why I have to do this!*_

"Robin!"

"Stop!"

"Robin don't! ROBIN!"

Robin put on the helmet and felt how his body was taken over. Doctor Fate rose in the air and while he fought Klarion, he spoke to Robin at the same time, wanting to know why he had done this.

"You risk everything to merge the worlds together? Even though you knew that I might not release you?"

"I'm not exactly the magic type. Despite my heritage," Robin shrugged as he sat down. "But after my parents' murder Batman took me in, I've come this far because of him. And it's because of him I'm doing this."

Fate was silent for a moment "He is your father. You risk your life day and night to keep the world safe - as well as Batman's sanity. That is a bond I will not break heartlessly, I will release you until someone willing to don my helmet appears. You have a most adventurous upbringing ahead." Robin nodded and stood up again.

Outside, the worlds had merged together and they were all watching Fate hover in the air. "Your boy was willing to sacrifice everything for the world, willing to sacrifice his love for you Batman. It is a bond I will not break."

Wally and Kaldur looked at each other in worry when Fate mentioned that he had release Kent Nelson to the afterlife. "I will release your son- _*Everyone's hearts leaps in their throats*_ until someone willing to don my helmet appears, if I am needed in a moment like now those hosts will be released as well. Children should have a chance to live and surpass their parents and mentors."

Fate lowered to the ground and when the helmet was removed the blue and gold suit changed to black, red and yellow. Robin opened his eyes and blinked a few times to clear his vision. "Okay, after-effects of the helmet. Not Asterous." He swayed a bit before dropping the helmet and almost face planted in the ground when M'gann lifted him with her powers into Batman's waiting arms.

"We'll kick him back if he sneaks to the Cave." Wally promised.

Batman left and entered the Batplane, he didn't dare let go of Robin so he set the plane on auto-pilot when it was in the air and held his son in his lap. Robin was asleep as Batman wrapped his cape around him.

"Don't ever scare me like that again- I thought I'd never hold you in my arms again." Batman whispered as he gently kissed his son's forehead. "My son... My Robin..." Robin snuggled closer to Batman's chest, nose touching the batsymbol.

Next time Robin ended up in surgery, he would ask Leslie Thompkin's to place tracers under his skin before she finish stitching.


End file.
